FAQ
Frequently asked questions will be answered here. Do I have to pay to play? Absolutely not. Our plan is forever free to play, including Members areas and high levels. You just need to remember, that we're currently in beta, and even after release we don't expect much of the Members areas to be built (but furnaces and such in whatever we do build will be functional from day one). Why is this just a server and not an actual mod? There are many reasons behind our current choice. The first is this - people are lazy. Having to manually download a custom launcher, client, or install mods themselves is usually more effort than it's worth. By making the setup process "simply connect to this IP" our playerbase will be larger. The second reason is that mods are hard to manage. We'll explain the work it'd be for us, because I'm sure you understand how annoying updates are. Every time we'd make a change, we'd have to push out an update. This means that we can never do 'small' tweaks - updates would have to be large enough to matter. What this also means is version control - we'd have to ensure players have the correct version of every mod and part of the launcher. We'd have to ensure every file that you have is not corrupted and and hasn't been modified by others. Certain players also don't know how to install mods, or don't want to know how. By doing everything on the server, you don't have to worry and neither do we. Not all computers can handle mods. Minecraft is a clunky game on its own. By modifying it ourselves, and adding things, this makes it bigger and heavier. It doesn't help that many of us have only have a year or two experience (in most cases) and our code would most likely be quite inefficient. Not everyone can or wants to install mods. When it comes down to it, a lot of Minecraft's playerbase is very young. In many cases, these younger children are playing on their parents' computers (or computers their parents strictly keep an eye on). We completely understand situations where players can't or are not allowed to install applications or game modifications, especially from sources they don't trust. Finally, mods are limited to updates by MCP. This means a lot of waiting when new Minecraft updates are released. We're only limited by Bukkit. There is a mod called Scapecraft that you may be interested in. Minecraft is a powerful resource on its own, and our goal is to use it to its full potential, keeping to the Vanilla limiations.We hope you now understand our reasoning. Will there be skill capes? Go read the Skillcape page. What is with the random aggressive mobs? Our current aggression code does not make a mob 'passive' after a player runs away or disappears. Currently, such mobs will use the default Minecraft code where they fall back to attacking the nearest player. The code for this will be improved over any time. Why doesn't Rune Essence stack in the bank? Unfortunately, Minecraft doesn't have a "stack only in containers" feature - which means it's not easy for us to make Rune Essence stack when in the bank. A workaround for this is planned... Can we have bigger banks? Yes - this is planned. We're actually waiting on a plugin to be updated to 1.7. When we switch, you will not lose your items - but you'll have to move them from the old bank to the new one. Why does __ have such a wrong, high level requirement? Because we're in beta. This will be fixed as each skill is rewritten from scratch. With the skills rewrite, will we lose our levels? As we're planning on using the same database structure, no. As we update and rewrite each skill, you will keep your level - this will help test all aspects of each recoded skill. I died and my items didn't drop! This means you've done one of the following between dying and doing /died or picking up your items. * You reconnected * You died a second time * The items were picked up by another player * Your items despawned before you reached them Both of these delete your currently backed up inventory. Once all the skills are recoded, the plan is to give a "worth" value to each item and you'll automatically keep your 3 highest-value items, the rest will drop into a safe block at your death location. Why is __ missing? Will it be added? If you can find it on the 2007scape Wiki, and it's relatively important or useful, it will be added. Items like Christmas or Easter special items (or minor rubbish items) will most likely not be added. Why do Cooked/Raw foods have the same texture? Long story short, limited item IDs. We don't want to waste item IDs on silly things like raw and cooked foods, so they share an item - the name is simply different. When does beta end? Will we lose our stuff? Beta ends when all skills are rewritten, the map is completely rebuilt, and all bugs are fixed. There is no estimated release date. We have not decided whether items/levels shall be reset, but being a beta, anything could happen. Are there bosses? Can you add the boss ____? Stop getting ahead of yourself. 1. You're most likely not even high enough level to battle such a boss. 2. We are in beta, something like bosses is extremely low priority. Like, bottom of the list. And it's a very long list. 3. If we were working on bosses, we'd have information on them somewhere. Fact of the matter is, the only semi-coded boss is Elvarg, and even she (a green dragon) is extremely low priority, not to mention inaccessible. We have more important things to work on. As another important point, bosses are not as easy in Minecraft vanilla code as you think - yes, we can code them, but they'd have to be one of our existing mobs (we have core plans for most, if not all, animals and mobs as "general" mobs, like endermen being lesser demons). We will not be using an entire mob AI, texture and model for a single, unique, one-time boss. That's just a waste of limited resources. So stop asking. I've trained my skills, why am I still level 3? For some reason, due to the current calculations, players are initially stuck on Level 3 (Combat Level). To fix this, you need to train Magic up to level 2. This is done through Runcrafting.